


Happiness in Life

by TheoBeth



Category: Motive (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoBeth/pseuds/TheoBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie reflects on what she has. Family/fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness in Life

AN: Don’t own anything, just playing in the sand box. Please be gentle, as it’s my first Motive fic. These characters can be tricky! Also posted at FF.net, but I have done some editing, nothing major, just tense agreements.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All she feels in that moment is love and happiness. Happiness for the fact that all the people she loves the most are there with her. Pleasure in the fact that the things have finally settled down, both at work and in her personal life. As she watches the two figures seated on the floor, her heart swells even further with love. 

There is a dichotomy in the two figures on the floor; tall Manny, seemingly all grown up (where the hell did the time go?), and tiny Sarah, all of two curled up in his lap. The little girl sits enthralled, clutching the front of his hoodie, as Manny weaves an intricate tale of princes and princesses, unicorns and dragons. Sarah’s face clearly showing how much the girl-with golden curls and brown eyes-adores and reveres her older brother. Angie suddenly feels the couch dip beside her. 

“It’s good he could make it for her birthday dinner. The academy can be especially demanding.” Oscar murmurs into her ear as he absently presses a kiss to her curls and puts his arm around her. 

“Every time I see them together; I’m reminded of how lucky we are to have the both of them.” She quietly remarks, settling into his embrace. He nods in response. 

Their journey into a romantic relationship had been a slow, but comfortable shift from their professional and platonic relationship. A year of dating had led to a small ceremony in Stanley Park, with Betty, Manny and Lucas as witnesses. Ten months later, a positive pregnancy test had changed the course of their relationship once more. The high stress nature of being a police detective combined with Angie’s age had led to a difficult pregnancy. Sarah Grace Flynn-Vega had been born 9 weeks early and weighing less than 2 and a half pounds. Although currently small for her age, she now showed few other signs of having any lasting major medical complications. 

Angie watches as the little girl’s head starts to drift downwards and her eyes begin to drift shut. It was clear that the excitement of the day was starting to finally catch up with her. The four of them had spent the day at the Aquarium and playing in the sand and surf at Third Beach, before retreating home for an early dinner including, of course, chocolate cake and presents. 

Angie locks eyes with Manny, who nodded in understanding. Still keeping his story running, he rises carefully to his feet with Sarah in his arms and heads towards her bedroom. With a sigh, Angie rests her head against Oscar’s shoulder. 

“I love you, you know that?” 

She shifts in his grasp, so that they’re facing each other. Leaning forwards so that their foreheads are touching, Angie closes her eyes.

“I know, I love you too.”


End file.
